


Platonic Precedent

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marry Me [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Platonic Soulmates, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: There is no legal precedence for the kind of marriage Darcy's proposing, but Vision doesn't mind.





	Platonic Precedent

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

"Ugh."

Wanda turned away to hide a smile. Darcy had only been dating the man from the nearby town (Gary? Jerry?) for a few weeks, but her dramatic breakup story made it sound like it had been years.

"I didn't know you wanted to get married so much," Wanda said, reaching into the cabinet for a box of crackers. She wasn't even really hungry, she just didn't want her friend to know she was amused at her predicament.

"I don't, really," Darcy replied, moving her feet from the end of the sofa to up over the back and dangling her head off of the cushions. "I mean, I'd like to someday? Probably? But, like, I'm never gonna if I can't even maintain a relationship with a dude like Larry for more than a month."

Wanda paused. It hadn't been 'Larry,' had it?

Darcy swore. "I think his name was Barry." She swore again. "Anyway, I'm never gonna be able to maintain a relationship with a dude like What’s-His-Face if I can't even remember the dude's name for long enough to actually like him."

Wanda nodded sagely. "That is very true," she agreed.

"Ugh," Darcy said again.

"Good evening, Wanda," said a quiet voice. Vision smiled at her when she offered him a grin, and then he turned to the refrigerator. "Would you like to add some protein to your snack? I believe Mr. Stark has made sure to stock the kitchen with a very tempting array of choices."

"Sure," she said. "Grab the cheese tray, too, will you?"

Darcy sat up and watched them bustle in the kitchen.

Wanda was about to introduce them when Darcy pointed at Vision and said, "Hey, will  _ you _ marry me?"

Viz focused on her, lifting an eyebrow. "I do not believe there is legal precedence for a union of that kind, but if you are decided, I would be happy to oblige."

Wanda gasped and looked at Darcy, whose eyebrows were lost under the hair on her forehead. "That's—!" she exclaimed.

"It is!" Wanda agreed, having seen the Words next to her own on Darcy's back, both in the gold of a platonic Soulmark.

Vision looked between them. "What is—?" he began. 

"Dude, we're Soulmates! Sweet!" Darcy declared, jumping up and running over to him. She grabbed his hands and bounced in a little circle around him.

"Soulmates?" Viz echoed, looking to Wanda for an explanation.

She grinned. "It's good," she told him. "You're going to love it."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176210846473/platonic-precedent)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
